


nice to meet you (where you been?)

by itainthardtryin



Series: We're Bad At Dating: Clexa Edition (AU tumblr prompts) [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3614082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itainthardtryin/pseuds/itainthardtryin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part four of the “We’re Bad At Dating” series. Based on this prompt: We’re both meant to be going on blind dates with other people but we sat down at the wrong table and got our hopes up</p><p>Alternatively, Lexa hasn’t dated since Costia’s death two years ago, and agrees to be set up on a blind date. Clarke sits down at her table by accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	nice to meet you (where you been?)

Lexa likes to be on time, be organised, and most importantly, be there first. She hates letting people down, hates keeping them waiting. So she’s at the restaurant fifteen minutes early, waiting on her blind date. She’d be lying if she said she wasn’t a little nervous. It’s been two years since Costia passed away and she hasn’t been able to find it in herself to date again. Until now.

Anya said she knew a friend of a friend who was also on the lookout for a new girlfriend, so Lexa threw caution to the wind and told her to set it up. A few e-mail exchanges later, and here she is. Right now she wishes she’d asked for a photo, for her cell number, something so she could know who to be looking out for.

The waiter asks if she wants anything to drink and she asks for water. He disappears from view, going to fulfil her request. She’s distracted by watching him fill a jug in the distance when someone approaches her table.

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry I’m late. What an awful first impression,” the girl says, clearly flustered. “Alex, right?” she asks, holding out a hand for Lexa to shake. Lexa takes her in - her eyes roam from her head to her toes, and she likes what she sees. Close enough, she thinks, and extends her arm to take the girls hand and shake it. “I’m Clarke. Abby’s daughter.”

This girl clearly thinks Lexa is someone else, but at this moment in time she doesn’t care. She’s cute and that’s all that matters.

“It’s nice to meet you,” Lexa says, watching Clarke sit down at the table opposite her. She puts her bag on the floor and takes off her jacket, revealing a low cut top underneath. Lexa’s eyes widen.

The waiter returns with the jug of water and sets it on the table. Lexa says a quiet ‘thank you’ as he does. “Can I get you anything to drink, madam?” the waiter asks Clarke. She ponders the question for a second.

“Cosmopolitan, please. And one for the lady,” Clarke answers. Lexa smiles and the waiter leaves.

“How do you even know I drink alcohol?” Lexa flirts. “I could be teetotal.”

“If you are, then that’s just one more cocktail for me. And besides, isn’t this the joy of blind dates? Learning things about the other person?”

“And here was me thinking that blind dates were just about having a good meal and good sex,” Lexa replies.

* * *

 

They order their food and fall into comfortable chat. Lexa’s eyes continue to scan the room anxious about her actual blind date showing up. But there’s no lonely girl at the bar, no lost soul looking for her at a table. Lexa accepts that she’s probably been stood up. But looking at Clarke in front of her, she can’t seem to mind.

“I major in art,” Clarke tells her. “I’ve always loved it. I’ll be done with college next year, and then I don’t really know what to do. I’ve always felt pretty stuck in the city - I mean, I know of all the cities to be stuck in New York’s probably the best - but I really want to get out there and see the world, y’know?”

Lexa does know. She didn’t go to college. Instead, she travelled. first through Asia, then Australia, then Europe. It was only when she visited South America and met Costia in a bar in Rio that she thought that maybe there was a reason to stay in one place. Costia came back with her to New York. And Lexa was unbelievably happy. Until…

She doesn’t want to be thinking about this. Not tonight. She needs to move past Costia. “I travelled after high school. All over the place actually.”

“Where’d you go?” Clarke asks with wonder in her eyes. Lexa isn’t used to having someone genuinely interested in her. She tells stories of Paris and Sydney and Hong Kong. Of Manila and London and Rome. She leaves out Rio.

“That’s amazing. Seriously, I wish I’d done that instead of college.”

“You’ll get to… one day,” Lexa offers, and she tries to shake the mental image of waking up in a hotel room overlooking the beach, Clarke still sleeping beside her. She met this girl fifteen minutes ago. She needs to chill out.

“I hope so,” Clarke says, lifting her cocktail and taking a sip. Just then, they’re interrupted.

“What the hell?” the girl exclaims. “Clarke?”

Clarke looks at her in complete confusion. “Yes? Can I help you?”

The girl screws her face up in disgust. “Um, yeah. I’m meant to be sitting here right now, on a date with you. I’m Alex.” Clarke looks at her, and then looks at Lexa. Realisation dawns on her face and she has a split second to make a decision. She can see the panic on Lexa’s face as Clarke figures out that she’s lied about who she is.

“Sorry, you must have the wrong Clarke,” she says. “This is my girlfriend, and it’s date night, and I’d appreciate it if you could give us some privacy please,” she lies.

Alex scoffs. “You’ve made a mistake, Clarke.” She storms off leaving Clarke and Lexa in an awkward silence.

“Clarke, I’m sorry, I-” Lexa starts.

“So, if your name isn’t Alex. Who are you?” Clarke asks. Her tone isn’t malicious. Just curious.

“I’m Lexa.”

“And everything else you told me? Was that a lie too or the truth?”

Lexa relaxes a little when she realises Clarke isn’t going to leave. “Everything I said was the truth.”

Clarke considers this for a moment, studies her. “Then tell me more about you.”

 

* * *

 

Lexa hasn’t laughed this hard in a long time. In fact, she can’t remember the last time she properly laughed before this. Clarke is everything she needed right now. She’s interesting, she’s funny and she’s absolutely beautiful.

“So in college we play this game where you balance a quarter on your nose and you have to get it in the glass without using your hands,” she explains, tilting her head back and balancing the coin carefully. Lexa laughs and watches as she struggles to get it to sit, until she does, and then Clarke flicks her head and the coin lands perfectly in her empty cocktail glass. She smiles proudly. “I’m kind of a pro.”

“You’ll have to teach me your tricks,” Lexa says. “It’ll be unfair competition until you do.”

Clarke lifts the coin out of the glass. “Keep it,” she says, offering it to Lexa. “You can use it to practice.”

Lexa takes it from her and holds it tightly in her palm. And yes, she thinks, Clarke is everything she needs.

 

* * *

 

They’re both a little drunk by the time they’re done with their food. They move away from their table, and into a booth beside the bar, neither of them ready to go home yet.

“So,” Clarke says, and Lexa instantly notices her tone turn a little less playful. “Why did you let me sit down at your table tonight? Weren’t you waiting on someone?”

Lexa heart starts racing because she doesn’t quite know how to answer. But she guesses she has to start somewhere. “My boss, Anya, she set me up with a girl she knows through a friend.” She swallows hard before saying her next words. “Tonight’s my first date since my girlfriend died.” Lexa laughs bitterly. “I mean, I guess she’s my ex-girlfriend now.”

Clarke reaches out over the table and takes Lexa’s hand in her own. Lexa’s body wakes up at the contact. “I’m sorry.” Clarke’s voice isn’t full of pity, but genuine sorrow for Lexa’s loss, and it makes her heart skip. Clarke holds her hand tighter before she says, “A guy I loved died too. We weren’t really a couple, but I loved him, and he loved me.”

Lexa looks Clarke in the eye, and something passes between them. An understanding. Lexa knows she doesn’t have to worry about Clarke pushing her to talk about Costia. Because Clarke knows how it feels She knows how hard it is.

“What was his name?” Lexa asks. She doesn’t know why, but knowing this little detail about him, makes him feel more human. Gives him life. Even if it’s already been taken from him.

“Finn.”

“I’m sorry,” Lexa says. She doesn’t want to dwell on it any longer. She’s sure there’ll be time for that in the future. She can tell by the way Clarke’s looking at her, by the way she holds her hand, that this isn’t ending tonight. She knows that there’ll be talking at four a.m. where both of them cry for what they’ve lost, and five a.m. sex to remember what they found. “I thought you were cute,” Lexa admits. “That’s why I let you sit down.”

“What about the girl you were meant to meet?”

“She stood me up,” Lexa tells her. “At least, I’m pretty sure she did. I didn’t see anyone hanging around, and only Alex interrupted our dinner,” she jokes.

Clarke blushes. “I’m really sorry about that. I’ll make it up to you, I promise.” Lexa smiles at the thought. “And hey, I guess that girl won’t ever know what she’s missed out on. Must be my lucky day.”

“Why did you choose me over Alex?” Lexa asks, desperate to know.

Clarke pauses for a moment. “I guess I just connected with you. And I wanted to give us a chance.”

The word ‘us’ makes Lexa’s stomach flip. “I’m glad you did.”

Clarke runs her thumb over the back of Lexa’s hand as she says, “Yeah, me too.”

* * *

 

Lexa walks hand in hand with Clarke on their way home. They come to Clarke’s apartment first, and Lexa’s heart aches. “Well, this is me,” Clarke says, looking up at the window to her apartment. “I had a good time tonight, Lexa.”

“Yeah, me too.”

There’s a moment of silence where neither of them wants to leave. Until Clarke breaks it. “Do you want to come inside?”

Lexa lets out a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding. She nods, and Clarke smiles, leading them up the steps and into her building.

Once they get up the stairs and onto Clarke’s floor, Clarke hunts in her bag for her keys. Lexa waits by the door until Clarke opens the lock and leads them inside. As soon as the door closes behind them, Clarke drops her bag and pulls Lexa closer. “I’ve wanted to do this since I sat down at your table,” Clarke tells her, connecting their lips and wrapping her arms around Lexa’s waist, pulling her closer.

Lexa willingly lets her, bringing her body closer to Clarke. Clarke walks them backwards as they kiss, until Lexa’s back hits the door. Clarke reaches down and grabs Lexa’s thigh, lifting it higher so she can bring her body closer. Lexa moans onto her lips as Clarke’s knee takes it’s place between her legs.

“Tell me you want this,” Clarke breathes between kisses.

“I want you. Now.” Lexa tells her, and that’s all the confirmation Clarke needs. She grabs the bottom of Lexa’s dress and pulls it off over her head. Lexa’s breath becomes shallower as Clarke runs her hands along Lexa’s bare stomach, her fingers leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake.

Lexa barely remembers that Clarke needs to be undressed too, and reaches out to unzip Clarke’s jeans, pulling them down over her hips. Clarke helps herself out of them and tosses them to the side, redirecting her attention back to Lexa.

“You still have too many clothes on,” she informs her, reaching round to unclasp Lexa’s bra in one practiced motion. She feels bare, exposed, but when she sees how Clarke is looking at her, eyes full of lust, she forgets all of that.

“You too,” Lexa tells her, taking off Clarke’s shirt and bra almost in one go. They’re both naked apart from where they want it the most. “Take me to bed,” Lexa requests and Clarke kisses her hard on the mouth, before pulling away and grabbing her hand.

* * *

 

Lexa lies flat on her back and Clarke takes time exploring her body. Usually, Lexa would be impatient but this is a new kind of pleasure. Clarke takes in all of her starting at the top; kissing her neck, her face, her shoulders. Eventually, she lowers her mouth and it finds home on Lexa’s breast. Lexa’s breath hitches at the contact, and she arches her back desperate for Clarke to give her more. Clarke sucks and nips, and then moves on to the other where she does the same. Lexa runs her hands along Clarke’s body, dipping below Clarke’s underwear to cup her ass.

Clarke pulls away when she does at looks straight at her, full of want and desire. “Take them off for me,” she says, and Lexa wastes no time in complying. She pulls them off Clarke and pushes them as far down her legs as they’ll go, before Clarke shakes them off the rest of the way. Lexa can’t help how her gaze is drawn to Clarke’s completely naked body, and she bites her lip at what she sees.

“Please, Clarke.” She’s not begging yet, but if Clarke doesn’t touch her where she needs her to soon, she probably will.

Clarke obliges, and continues her descent along Lexa’s body, kissing a trail as she goes. Lexa’s breaths become more labored and shallow as she goes, until finally, Clarke pulls at the waistband of Lexa’s underwear. It disappears in seconds, and Lexa can feel Clarke’s breath on her. But she needs so much more.

“Clarke,” she breathes, running her fingers through Clarke’s hair and resting her hands on the back of her head. Clarke smiles and leans forward, running her tongue along the length of her. Lexa throws her head back in pleasure, gently pushing Clarke’s head closer, indicating for her to go deeper.

Clarke is unrelenting. Her tongue works wonders on Lexa, and she can feel her release building and building.That is, until Clarke pulls away.

“Clarke, I need-”

“I know what you need,” Clarke tells her, climbing back up her body to kiss her. Lexa can taste herself on Clarke’s lips and it drives her wild. Clarke kisses her messily, all tongue, and her fingers begin to work on Lexa again, drawing her pleasure closer to the surface.

“Don’t stop,” Lexa whispers between kisses.

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Clarke replies, burying her fingers deeper with every thrust, She adds another and Lexa moans at the contact. A few moments later, Lexa’s back arches off the bed as she comes hard.

Lexa falls back on the mattress, breathless. Clarke removes her fingers and moves off the top of Lexa, lying beside her, waiting for her to recover.

“You’re good,” Lexa laughs as she gets her breath back.

“Hopefully, you’ll be better,” Clarke teases.

It takes Lexa less than five seconds to move herself so her legs are on either side of Clarke’s hips. “Can’t prove it if I don’t get started.”

 


End file.
